SuperStar!
SuperStar '''is an upcoming 2017 Disney Channel Original Movie created by Steven Wright and developed by Mallie Shores. The show follows a 13-year-old girl called Pope, who struggles with High-School life and tries to make herself shine by showing her true talents. Along the way she meets new friends, places and people plus falls in love with school-hottie, Joey Tyler. Production The series was first announced on March 29, 2010, by Disney Channel as they stated it would be a 'live-action kind of High School Musical Movie'. However on 8 April 2010, it was decided the film would not go on, although there were rumors of it coming back in 2020. In 2012, it was further announced by DC, that the movie would go on but this time, it would be changed into a teen sitcom. No further comment was made until 2016, when Disney had confirmed that the show would be turned into a movie. Casting On 1 January 2016, Miley Cyrus was rumored to be playing Pope in the movie.. She had declined the offer, days later. On 7 February 2016, Raven-Symone was casted in the TV Series and said 'It's a super joy to be back on Disney, working on a brand-new project!'. Peyton List and G Hannelius were both casted on 31 March 2016. Filming Filming will commence from 27 July 2017 and will end 1 September 2017. Characters Pope Smalls (Peyton List)- A smart and shy girl who has a very good singing voice. She tries to stand-out from the crowd and give it all she wants. Ms. Darbus (Alyson Reed) Former teacher from East High and Madison High who has came to Westgate High School to search the best of voice. Mrs Dennis (Raven-Symone)- A kind teacher who looks out for every pupil at school, including Pope, who she thinks is special. Glamour Greta (G Hennelius)- Mean girl and Pope's Rival - Tries to bring her down most of the time. Rachel (TBA) - Pope's best friend but is always jealous of her. Joey Tyler (TBA) - Pope's secret all time crush. Has nice blonde hair Water Waters (TBA) - Nerd of Westgate - has no friends - talks to herself. Kirsty Yates (TBA) - Minor major character - Pope's classmate David Summers (TBA) - Pope's workaholic father - very lieant . Daisy Summers - (TBA) - Pope's mother. Quince Drey (TBA) - Geek and mean girl of the school. Soundtrack A soundtrack of the show will be released in December 2017. Trivia * Ms Darbus from the High School Musical franchise will make a guest appearance in this movie. * The soundtrack will be out expectantly on 8 December 2017. * It is certain, Ashley Tisdale and Zechariah 'Zac' Efron will be guest starring. * Former characters of TV Shows on Disney Channel, such as, Lizzie McGuire, Phineas and Ferb, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Kim Possible and Jessie will make a cameo appearance. * This film is set in 2014. * The writer of this film is unknown. * This film was originally going to be called '''Pope: The Story of A Rockstar but got changed due to unknown reasons. Possibly due to the film already being called 'S''uperStar!''' * The original plot for the movie was going to be about a famous rock-star going to High-School for the first time, handling teen dramas, and being guided by Disney Channel characters such as, Zack Martin, Cody Martin, Raven Baxter, Kim Possible, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Ron Stoppable, Lizzie McGuire, Hannah Montana and Sonny Munroe. This plot then had to change due to Disney Channel producers claimed it a fictional - not real. * Casting call was on 9 July 2015. * The movie was to be released in November 2009, but failed completing contract with Disney Channel. * This film is mainly aimed at ages 12-17. * SuperStar was picked up by Nickelodeon on January 31, 2011 but failed contract. On 19 October 2011, Cartoon Network had picked up the movie for a 26-episode live action series but had turned it down. In January 2015, Cartoon Network tried to pick the series up, but at that time the movie was announced. * This is the only Disney Channel Original Movie to have a guest character from another. Movie Announcement